


Home Is Wherever I'm With You

by allthempickles



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Driving, Established Relationship, Fluff, Home, Late at Night, M/M, No Dialogue, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Song: Home by Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeros, Songfic, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: Ray just wants to get home to Gerard.





	Home Is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> a quick drabble with very little editing

Ray had a really long day, and he was exhausted. It was late, and he just wanted to get home to Gee.

The roads were largely empty except for the occasional car, and the quiet of the night seemed to seep into the car. The wheels created a quiet hum. Normally Ray would try to find something to listen to on the radio or put in a CD, but the extra sound seemed like it would break the calm. And it was 2 in the morning. Ray needed quiet.

The windows of the houses he passed by were mostly dark, and light pooled around street lamps and the few lit windows. 

Ray let out a sigh as he finally turned into the driveway of their house. He parked the car and relaxed in his seat for a moment. Then he forced himself to get out of the car. It was slightly chilly.

He quickly walked to the door. He unlocked it and hurried inside, slipping off his shoes at the door. It was dark. He draped his jacket on a table and moved towards their bedroom. Pushing the door open as quietly as possible, Ray padded in. Gerard was asleep. They were curled up and tangled in the sheets and their face was soft and round in the moonlight. They were beautiful. Ray adored them.

Ray quickly unbuckled his belt and took off his pants, abandoning them on the floor. A small part of his brain reminded him that he should brush his teeth, but he was so, so tired.

Ray climbed into bed in his boxers and t-shirt, curling around Gee. He pulled the blanket over the two of them and curled further around his partner, slipping his arm around their waist and burying his face in the back of their neck. Gee shifted a little and murmured, relaxing further into Ray's arms. Ray breathed in deeply, smelling their shampoo, and feeling the warmth of them against his chest. Ray felt the tension leak out of his muscles. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep. He was finally home.

_Oh home, let me come home.  
Home is wherever I'm with you._

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics from [Home](https://youtu.be/DHEOF_rcND8) by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros


End file.
